tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/January 29th, 2015 - Spike's Journal Entry
Alpha Trion is dead. He was killed by Starscream . Doing what he's been doing for literally millions of years: trying to create a more peaceful world. Bumblebee broke the news to me last night. He was cool enough to stop by. We went for a drive - and for a few wonderful moments, it was like old times. I wish I could be in Autobot City right now. I want to be there for Optimus , who I know must be overwhelmed with grief. Although, as Bee stated last night, the big guy plays things pretty close. If security is fine, I may assemble an envoy for EDC to attend Alpha Trion's funeral...or memorial service. The loss of Alpha Trion was probably the closest thing that I'll experience that "feels" like the loss of a grandparent. My grandmother's death was sad, but I didn't feel like I knew her that well. My grandfather 's death... I remember actually trying to "will" myself to cry at his funeral because I thought that's what you were supposed to do at funerals. But for that one, I don't think I felt anything. Looking at dad 's reaction for that funeral, you could have sworn he accidentally stumbled into the wrong funeral, but was too polite to get up and leave. He was that removed. Megan , or Daniel - if you're reading this after I pass on (which I hope will be many decades from now), you didn't get a chance to know Alpha Trion, so here are a few observations I remembered. I remember him being this eccentric grandfather-like (I know, cliched) figure, where if you saw him speak, or observed his mannerisms, you could think "just humor him when he gets like this." But in reality, he always was like three or four steps ahead of everyone else. As young man in my 20s, I made the mistake of a few times of "assuming" Alpha Trion had those "senior moments" - only to later find out that nope, he's as sharp as ever. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I want to keep this portrayal honest. There were moments where I literally felt like a lesser being in front of him, and he made it known. Either I asked a question when he was busy, or he just didn't want to talk, I either felt invisible or felt like a being a few evolutionary cycles behind the other being in the room. On the plus side, I don't think he ever "humored" me, like having Perceptor praise you for solving a math problem. I guess that made those moments where he gave you his full attention all the more worthwhile. Finally - and I hate even writing about this. He was 100 percent original. Just like Optimus Prime. And now he's gone. Which makes me hate this war all the more. I won't be able to say "he was like " - because he wasn't. He was his own persona. And now that persona is part of the heavens. Back to the day-to-day details - it looks like we're moving into the Ark. I'm sure Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron are going to be elated to have their small house back. Though I'm very glad dad got a chance to hang out with his family. Four days - food, laundry. Sleeping quarters. I'm going to be leaving a $100 bill for the two so they can have a date night. Megan - I love you, but you were VERY cranky during this time. I'm pretty sure you'll be more your usual self when you get back in your element, even if The Ark is a very stripped down and primitive version of Autobot City. Dad can't wait to get back there. Neither can I. Will be glad to get back to work. Spikewitwicky (talk) 16:02, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Side note - I was listening to Fresh Air's program today. They had this neuroscientist - Frances Jensen - on. She said a good way to keep mentally sharp as you get up there in age is to take "time to reflect on what you've done every day." So... I guess that explains my mental sharpness. Cue crickets. Category:Blog posts